I loved her first
by Athena Wonderland
Summary: Mercedes and Sam get married. Devon Jones is feeling that he losing his baby. Please Review!


Mercedes and Kurt yelled at me to do a disclaimer … again. So yeah here it is. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or I loved her first. *starts to weep*

Okay so I couple weeks ago I was at this competion thing and one of the categories was sign language and I heard this song and I thought it was so adorable I just had to write a song fic based off it. So …yeah. Here it is!

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
>Lost in the moment and each other's face<br>So much in love, you're alone in this place  
>Like there's nobody else in the world<em>

Devin Jones looked at his daughter in the middle of the room. He couldn't believe it. His little girl had gotten married. The two didn't seem to notice anyone else in the room. They just stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

_I was enough for her not long ago  
>I was her number one, she told me so<br>And she still means the world to me, just so you know  
>So be careful when you hold my girl<em>

Wasn't it just yesterday she 16 and told him that he would always be her number one. She couldn't be 25 already. She meant the world to him. That boy had better not do anything to hurt her. That would mean the young man murder. Devin didn't joke when it comes to his little Mercy.

_Time changes everything, life must go on  
>And I'm not gonna stand in your way<em>

But I loved her first, I held her first  
>And a place in my heart will always be hers<br>From the first breath she breathed  
>When she first smiled at me<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep

However he knew that life would go on. He wasn't going be in his little girl's way. But that Evans boy had better remember that Devin loved her first. He saw the first breath she took and her first smile she ever gave. The love he had for Mercedes ran deep and would be there forever.

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
>But it's still hard to give her away<br>I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful woman with you  
>Be the same freckle face kid that I knew<br>The one that I read all those fairytales to  
>And tucked into bed all those nights<em>

Well truth be told Devin had always prayed that someday a boy would love her as much as he did. It was still hard to give her away.

How could that woman on the floor be the little girl he had. He used to read her fairytales and play with her. Then he would tuck little Mercedes into bed and kiss her goodnight.

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
>It was only a matter of time<em>

But the moment he saw Sam and Mercedes together after Mercedes' junior prom he knew it was only sometime before they would start dating. But that would have to remember that Devin loved Mercedes first.

_I loved her first, I held her first  
>And a place in my heart will always be hers<br>From the first breath she breathed  
>When she first smiled at me<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep_

And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
>But it's still hard to give her away<br>I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
>When she first smiled at me<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep

Someday you might know what I'm going through  
>When a miracle smiles up at you<br>I loved her first

"My I cut in," Devin asked Sam as he walked on to the dance floor.

"Of course Mr. Jones," Sam said to his new father-in-law.

"Now Young Man," Devin said sternly. Sam start to cringe thinking he had done something bad, "That's Devin to you. But before you leave I want to tell you something."

"Yes Mr., I mean, Devin?"

"Keep in mind I loved that my daughter first. From the moment she first breathed and smiled at me. If you hurt her please know that your body might never be found." Sam gulped nervously.

"Yes sir," he said.

"Also if you have a daughter you will know how I'm feeling right now. And at her wedding you have my permission to use this speech," Devin said with a smile. Sam smiled back and nodded.

In years to come Sam and Mercedes would have three children. The oldest would be a girl named Tabitha. And when she grew up and got married he husband would have to deal with the same speech.

But right now the future didn't matter. Devin Jones was dancing with his little girl Mercedes to a special song. Their song. A song that was called _I loved her first_.  
>-<p>

Okay so did you like? Did you not? Or are you somewhere in between? Review and tell me! Pretty please!


End file.
